


Дурное семя

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite



Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [20]
Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Family Relationship - Freeform, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Pre-Camp, Pre-Canon, SPOILERS for game and True Ending (in final), Self-Hatred, заместительный недо-селф-харм, намек на конверсионную терапию
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: В игре говорится (от лица Юпитер), что ее отец «не любит женщин», но «не в том смысле, что он плохой человек». Автор решил... несколько вольно это интерпретировать.Бета AlreSnow
Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Дурное семя

**Author's Note:**

> В игре говорится (от лица Юпитер), что ее отец «не любит женщин», но «не в том смысле, что он плохой человек». Автор решил... несколько вольно это интерпретировать.
> 
> Бета AlreSnow

— Это всё твоя вина!

Голос матери взлетает, как самолет, у которого проблемы с двигателем — рвано, кашляя, задыхаясь; но всё же набирает высоту и держится в воздухе. 

Юпитер вжимается подбородком в колени, стискивает руки вокруг. Сцепляет пальцы — точно в молитве. 

Из приоткрытой кухонной двери падает луч света, пересекает пол у самых пальцев ее ног. Она подтягивает тело к стене, уменьшает пустоты внутри себя — тянет все внешние части к центру, где так печет. 

Свет не должен до нее дотянуться. Она не должна позволить свету задеть ее.

— Ты всегда ее... поощрял! Все эти куртки, рюкзаки, как у мальчишек, и юбку не заставишь надеть ни за какие конфеты. И полюбуйся теперь!

Мать затихает, как вспышка молнии.

Отец говорит что-то в ответ, должно быть.

Его голос — неразборчивые помехи на радио, когда молчит бог и в любую секунду может заговорить дьявол. 

— Ничего не было, ну конечно ничего! Но ко мне уже подходила мисс Витт. А если что-то подозревает она...

У Юпитер в горле делается сухо. На губах — тоже. 

Спиральный вихрь закручивается под верхними ребрами. Закручивается, обретает инерцию — и падает ниже, ниже, до самого живота под пупком. 

Отца вновь невозможно расслышать. Только плеск, только стук стеклянной поверхности о столешницу. Только гулкое эхо. 

— А что, ты тоже... помогал носить тяжести? Тем, кто послабее? 

Жар из сердцевины бьёт прямо в щеки. 

Но это не считается.

Она ничего не _говорила_. А помогать людям это хорошо. Даже когда помогает такая, как она. 

Ведь им, остальным, ничего знать не обязательно: что там, под поверхностью. 

Как ни ей, ни матери, не обязательно знать: какую шифровку содержит последовательность вдохов-выдохов-вздохов — ответ отца.

— Что толку, чему я ее учу, если ты намерен все портить! Уже испортил! Если бы я только знала, за кого мне предлагает выйти отец, до того, как пошла к алтарю...

Юпитер не двигается. Всё кружение и вращение — у нее только внутри.

Глубоко. Как под облаками.

— Я хочу помочь ей. Спасти ее. Если не понимаешь, хотя бы не мешай. 

О стол ударяет что-то. Не _рука_ ; мать никогда не бьет никого руками. Газета, должно быть. 

(Изящные пальцы, женские, держат бумагу, как что-то дохлое и закоченевшее, и не бьют даже — наотмашь опускают сверху вниз.

Так Юпитер это себе представляет.)

Свет за кухонной дверью гаснет.

Шаги и вздохи сходят на нет. 

Юпитер, наконец, поднимается. 

Невовремя же ей приспичило по нужде среди ночи.

Но сама виновата. Ха. Ха.

Спиной она так и жмется к стене по-прежнему. Никак не может перестать вздрагивать изнутри, прекратить тряску-пляску под ребрами.

Вдох. Выдох.

Щелчок.

Резинка ударяет о кожу липко, с оттягом.

Она доходит до трех десятков, прежде чем сердце перестает прикидываться Большим Красным Пятном. Доходит — и добавляет еще два раза по пять: для верности. 

Юпитер плохо засыпает по вечерам, но это — это неплохо работает вместо снотворных. 

*

— Опять лазали черт знает где?

Юпитер ничего не может поделать — губы разъезжаются сами. Пальцы зарываются в волосы, как будто почесывая затылок. Ее молчание — само по себе ответ. Если бы даже не было испачканных в земле штанов — на размер больше, чем стоило бы носить девочке ее лет, — и нижняя пуговица на старой куртке не болталась бы на честном слове и одной нитке. 

— И опять на спор. 

Юпитер пожимает плечами — ничего не поделаешь, мол.

— Но ты хотя бы выиграла? Первой забралась... — Он хмурится, постукивает по пустому стакану с одинокой каплей на дне. — Куда там забирались сегодня?

Юпитер качает головой, не переставая улыбаться. 

— Второй?

— Почти.

Улыбка как липнет к ее губам — извинение и самозащита одновременно. 

— Но ты ведь это затеяла. 

— Типа... да. Просто никто не хотел первый лезть на этот обрыв за старой набережной, где раскрошились плиты, вот я и говорю: а знаете, там была детская площадка с такими странными штуками? До того, как вода всё подмыла и взрослые решили, что это слишком опасно. Лет... сто назад?

— Тридцать, — поправляет отец.

— Почти то же самое, — отмахивается Юпитер. — Я и говорю: кто хочет посмотреть на железных оленей и говорящую восточную рыбу? А потом надо было только через пару камней самой перепрыгнуть, вот так. — Она показывает руками: как опирается, как переносит свой вес. Можно представить: прыжок, переворот, контролируемое полупадение. Жёсткая посадка. Снова прыжок. — Дальше они сами толкались локтями. Да, все пятеро. — Она снова улыбается шире — лицо подсвечено воспоминаниями.

Юпитер компанейская девчонка. Само собой, у нее много друзей. 

Даже если домой она никого не приводит.

— Потом над тобой же смеяться будут. 

Юпитер пожимает плечами 

— Ну и... пусть? Мне тоже было весело. Не то чтобы я что-то теряла. Все просто забудут, кто там что предлагал. 

Отец хмыкает. Опрокидывает на язык ту самую последнюю каплю; морщится досадливо.

— А, ты же у нас хорошая девочка, правильно?

— Я... стараюсь? — неуверенно проговаривает она.

— Да, — кивает он. — Это точно. Хорошие люди — они всегда готовы отказаться от чего-нибудь своего. Но зато вот: приняты, хоть со смехом, хоть как. 

Горло отца дергается; смешок вырывается оттуда подбитой на взлёте птицей.

— Тем более, знаешь, Юпитер... и плохих-то людей из таких не выйдет. Не умеем... не умеют они наслаждаться плохостью, вот в чем дело. Ни наслаждаться, ни признать, ни задавить в себе этот вопрос проклятый — почему это плохо, что я сделал не так, можно ли что-то исправить к лучшему.

— А можно? — вдруг спрашивает Юпитер. Ее голос делается тонким, словно с нее слетело лет пять в минус, не меньше.

— Бог но знает. Или дьявол. Может, у тебя-то и получится. Но не бери в голову. — Он взмахивает рукой. — Налей лучше старику еще — пока твоей мамы нет дома. Вот, из шкафчика, да.

Юпитер вынимает, почти выхватывает, как в фильмах, стакан у него из пальцев — привычным жестом, так, чтобы задеть ладонью только стакан.

— Молодец, Юпитер. Никогда не меняйся.

Отцовская рука похлопывает ее по голове: ласково и рассеянно и самую чуточку безразлично.

*

Юпитер лежит на кровати. Руки поверх одеяла (мать настаивает, чтобы она спала именно так). Ноги выпрямлены и сведены.

Глаза распахнуты. (Утром голова будет раскалываться от недосыпа, но таблетки — это для слабых волей. Так говорит мать.)

Голоса родителей доносятся от двери. Беспокойство метёт мышиным хвостом, шуршит из щели над полом.

— Известно ведь, что будет, если... Она и так постоянно отвлекается на занятиях. А если бы им устроили испытание? Не дожидаясь срока?

Живот под майкой чешется. 

И чуть выше, поверх ребер, чешется тоже: лифчик, купленный матерью, натирает и давит, заставляет потеть вдвойне, особенно на спортивной площадке. 

Ужасно чешется. Юпитер ёрзает под одеялом — может быть, хоть это поможет.

Нельзя трогать себя.

Мать постоянно так говорит. 

Не трогай себя. Избегай порочных мыслей. Если не можешь избежать мыслей, так хотя бы не осуществляй. 

— Я... нашла хороший лагерь. У нас есть радио, Юпитер может им пользоваться. И она может услышать бога. Она еще может... исправиться.

Пальцы Юпитер сжимаются против ее воли. 

(Это не она, не она. Это руки, негодные).

Ногти так и норовят впиться в кожу, даже сквозь одеяло. 

Но так нельзя.

Нельзя портить тело. Тело даровано. 

Тело даровано не просто так.

(Даже если ее как скрючивает при мысли об этом «не просто так»: о предназначении женщины).

Резинка — это не страшно. Резинка даже не оставляет следов; почти. 

...Когда мать заглядывает сквозь щель, то видит руки над одеялом, закрытые глаза, гладкий лоб.

Только пальцы правой руки сжаты чуть сильнее, пряча красную резинку для волос.

(Не всё, к сожалению, одинаково легко спрятать).

*

Щелкает выключатель. 

Они оба вздрагивают — отец в кресле и Юпитер в дверях. Присутствие второго — неожиданность: для них для обоих.

Отец сидит в любимом плетенном кресле, слегка сгорбившись. Обычно он наливает себе по стакану или по два — или просит Юпитер; сегодня на столике рядом с ним — плоская бутылка, и она уже наполовину пуста. 

«Хотя бы не с утра», — звенит отчего-то у Юпитер в голове голос матери. 

Отец поднимает голову. Его взгляд скользит по макушке Юпитер, по спортивному ободку в ее волосах.

— А вот и ты, — проговаривает он чётко. — Какая стала. Ну, чего стоишь. Подойди.

Юпитер сглатывает. От резкой смены освещения перед глазами плывут круги: как почти невидимые кольца орбиты.

В голосе отца есть что-то такое, что заставляет вспомнить рассказы в школе: о тех, кого отцы _бьют_.

Ее никогда не трогали. Не трогали и так, и этак тоже.

(Иногда кажется: лучше бы наоборот).

Отец манит Юпитер ближе — ну-ка, ну-ка. Плещет в стакан, подбадривает. 

— Ну, давай. Раз — и всё.

Юпитер щёлкает пальцами — беззвучно, без осознания. Впивается ногтем среднего в мякоть ладони. Другой, не той, которая потно сжимает отцов стакан.

Делает глубокий вдох. И все равно кашляет надсадно с первого же глотка; хотя оно не так дерет горло, как об этом пугали. Второй глоток уже легче; на четвертом она улыбается, растягивая покрасневшие щеки. 

Улыбка — как на ниточках; но отец этого не замечает.

Никогда не замечал.

— Вот, уже и выпила. Какова. Считай, взрослая. А целовалась? — Вопрос отца звучит строго, но как-то тоскливо; он глядит на Юпитер рассредоточено. Не замечает, как та застывает — как палку проглотила под псевдо-военной курткой с нашитыми собственноручно значками. Пусть думает, что это всё — от внезапности вопроса. И только. — С мальчишками?

— Не-а. — Юпитер качает головой. Дергает себя за прядь волос на виске. Это лучше, чем трогать себя непосредственно.

Нет. С мальчишками точно нет.

Отец одобрительно кивает:

— Правильно. Не позволяй себя трогать. Хотя ты взрослая, конечно, но всё равно.

Он делает еще глоток — прямо из бутылки, из горла.

— И не провоцируй, вот что. А то я знаю мальчишек. Сам таким был. Не с девчонками, в моем случае. Но всё равно. — Отец смотрит куда-то поверх плеча Юпитер. — А, что толку вспоминать. Верно?

— Пап, ты это... — От выпитого мысли делаются тягучими; в них трудно выловить слова.

— Должен держать себя в руках, да? Так это твоя мать говорит? Держит твой старик себя в руках. Не волнуйся.

Он хлопает Юпитер по плечу. Жест опять выходит нескладным, слегка не попавшим в цель.

— Как начал, так и продолжил. С договора, с радио. И даже получилось, вроде как. Ну, ты же получилась, верно? Если не считать только ма-а-аленького нюанса... но таким, как она, не положено жаловаться, что муж не удовлетворяет ее в постели. Это, вроде как, грешно. — Он то ли усмехается, то ли икает. Звук нелепый и влажный. 

— Пап, — повторяет Юпитер. — Может, не надо... вслух?

Отец издает какой-то досадливый звук: между «ха» и «хм», очень тихо.

— А кто услышит? Ты выпей, выпей еще. Ну, не бойся.

Юпитер улыбается ему широко, как может. Так, что вот-вот треснет лицо. И на этот раз уже наливает себе сама.

Отец засыпает после третьего стакана, на половине четвертого.

Юпитер на ватных ногах выходит из гостиной. Едва не забывает даже выключить свет обратно.

(Она вспоминает про мать — в первую очередь; это срабатывает).

Юпитер держится за стену, идёт по ней, как по норовистому канату, который делается то шире, то уже.

Она не виновата. Если по справедливости. Отец предложил ей выпивку сам.

Он даже не знал, что Каллис из района за старой набережной сначала поцеловала ее, по-настоящему, а потом сказала, что она — не такая, и это вредное извращение. Говорят, от него даже лечат специальные доктора.

*

— Скажи, Юпитер. Ты ведь не хочешь быть плохой девочкой, правильно?

Радио в руках у матери отключено, но от него все равно будто исходит гул, ощутимый кожей.

— Ты хочешь побеждать зло? 

Юпитер кивает. Они всегда играли в героев: борцов с нечистью, с захватчиками, с инопланетянами. 

— Тогда сначала тебе нужно победить зло в себе.

Мать передает ей узкий корпус, обмотанный проволокой, торжественно, будто знамя.

Радио в руках у Юпитер гудит, как беременное штормом в острых-резких разрезах молний.

— Сын сестры одной женщины, с которой мы вместе занимаемся сборами на благотворительность, был летним скаутом. Он смог преодолеть себя. Для него все закончилось хорошо.

Мать улыбается ободряюще. 

Юпитер глядит на отца.

Отец отворачивается.

*

Юпитер выходит из автомобиля следом за матерью. 

Пространство для парковки у импровизированных лагерных ворот — пустое и пыльное, как будто последняя машина приезжала сюда не вчера, а в прошлом году. 

А может, утро просто еще слишком раннее.

Такое раннее, что Юпитер было проще не спать всю ночь.

Но зато она успела собрать все важное. Спортивную форму (два комплекта). Нашивки и значки, всю коллекцию (в том числе наменянные в школе на завтраки и что попало). Резинки трех цветов, на каждую руку (но в первую очередь красные).

(Кроме телефона. Телефон мать строго наказала оставить дома.)

Юпитер оглядывается по сторонам. Широко шагает через камень, похожий на голубя, — но чуть не спотыкается. Укоризненный взгляд падает 

— Обещай держать себя в руках. Пожалуйста.

Мать присаживается на одном уровне с Юпитер; подол красной юбки полощется в пыли. 

— Обещай не лезть к другим. Особенно к... неподходящим, плохо воспитанным детям. В лагерь посылают и вовсе неисправимых, ты знаешь? — Вопрос она произносит скандализованным полушепотом, как будто устаревшую государственную тайну, которую только что напечатала городская газета.

— Конечно, ты не такая, — мать качает головой. — Ты сильная. Я буду за тебя молиться, Юпитер. Ты справишься. Ты даже заведешь друзей.

— Ага. Постараюсь, мам. — У Юпитер даже получается улыбнуться. В любом месте должны быть друзья: люди, которых к тебе притянуло и для которых надо бы постараться. Но не как для матери: от души. Так веселее быть хорошей. 

Будет ли мать звонить и писать, Юпитер не спрашивает.

Тем более, не спрашивает об отце.

Мать поправляет шляпу, сползшую набок. Беспокойно оглядывается на машину, как будто ее тут есть, кому угонять, а потом опять на Юпитер.

— Помнишь, о чем мы говорили?

Юпитер кивает. 

Рука сама собой лезет в волосы. 

Мать мягко отводит ее руку обратно — осторожно держа за запястье длинными пальцами, будто дохлую лягушку. Чуть сжимает, прежде чем отпустить.

— Нет, не помнишь. Не всё. Но в твоём возрасте... — Она качает головой. — Постарайся не попадать в неприятности, вот и всё. Помни, что тебе здесь хотят добра. Не расставайся с радио. Не пропускай проповедей и общих собраний. Слушай вожатых и делай, что сказано. Обещаешь?

— Ага, мам.

Резинка звонко щелкает в пальцах. Ударяет по пустоте.

У матери дергается уголок глаза при этом звуке, но она улыбается всё равно.

*

...руки Юпитер — второй их десяток, а может, третий, — отшелушивают его, словно орех в человеческий рост. Снимают с него тело — красно-грязно, спутанно, жарко — но так оно неизбежно: с теми, кто слишком глубоко во всем этом увяз. 

Отец не задерживается надолго; взрослым сложнее выдержать присутствие дьявола, они слишком хорошо знают цену радио-благовещению, даже если говорят детям совсем другое. 

Кроваво-светлые пальцы сжимают напоследок одно из ее запястий, но что это было — «прости», «бывай» или «будь счастлива», — она сказать не может.

Но этот жест сосредоточенный, наконец, полностью, целиком здесь-и-сейчас. «Я тебя осязаю», — вот что говорит ей отец. — «Ты здесь».

(Венус сказала бы: «Вижу тебя». Нептун бы сказала: «Чувствую твои волны». Но это только разные языки, а слово — слово одно).

Мать не сказала ей и того — просто кричала, кричала и кричала, пока ее крик не превратился в детский плач и не стих. Но даже тогда, увидев Юпитер _по-настоящему_ , не захотела дотронуться до нее как следует — или не смогла.


End file.
